In query processing systems, such as relational data base management systems (RDBMS), data values are extracted from stored representation of the data for further processing by the query evaluation system. Typically, and in RDBMS systems, the data is structured as rows comprised of column values. The rows are grouped into contiguous storage blocks known as pages. A part of query evaluation in such systems is the isolation of successive rows and extraction of a subset of the column values for the row. These values are used in query evaluation steps which may include one or more of filtering, sorting, grouping, joining, or other relational or data manipulation steps. Copying the data values from data pages involves the step of identifying and locating in main memory the page containing the row of interest, locating the row within the page and locating the column values within the row. The column values are then copied to new locations in memory where they are made available for query evaluation. Typically a page may be located in the main memory of a computer or located on a secondary storage device, typically a computer disk. In query evaluation systems which support concurrent query executions, the page containing data must be “stabilized” to ensure that it remains at the same location in memory and to prevent concurrent updates to the page to preserve the logical integrity of the page contents, while it is being accessed by a particular process or thread. After copying column data values to a new location, the page stabilization is ended (released). The steps of locating the page, stabilizing the page, locating a row in the page, and releasing the stabilization for each row to be processed by the query evaluation system, may constitute a significant portion of the overall execution cost of a query.
In the prior art, techniques are known to improve the efficiency of query execution by reducing the repeated location and stabilization of pages containing data. Efficiencies may be realized where a page is located and then remains stabilized for successive read operations. These approaches include search argument processing in which an evaluation of a retrieved row relative to a query predicate is performed prior to the release of the stabilization of the page containing the row. Where the row being retrieved does not meet the query predicate condition, the next row is retrieved from the page. This method permits multiple rows to be read from the page without releasing and reacquiring the stabilization on the page. However, where rows are located in the page which do satisfy the query predicate, the data values are copied for processing by the query processor and the stabilization on the page is released. Thus where the query predicate is satisfied, there is no increased efficiency resulting from the adoption of the above approach.
It is therefore desirable to have a query execution technique which provides increased efficiency of the query execution where query predicates are satisfied by retrieved rows.